


1975年3月Lester Bangs采访Lou Reed片段

by SpinneSpinne



Category: Lou Reed - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 所有狗宝粉都该看看（）





	1975年3月Lester Bangs采访Lou Reed片段

记者：“I saw Bowie the other night,”  
我前些天晚上看了鲍伊的演出  
lld：“Lucky you.I think it’s very sad.”  
你很幸运。我觉得它很悲伤。  
记者：“He ripped off all your riffs, obviously.”  
很明显，他偷了你所有的riff  
lld： “Everybody steals riffs. You steal yours. David wrote some really great songs.”  
每个人都会偷riff，你可以偷你的。大卫写了一些真的很棒的歌。  
记者：“Aw c’mon,anybody can write great songs! Sam the Sham wrote great songs! Did David ever write anything better than ‘Wooly Bully’?”  
拜托，任何人都能写出好歌！Sam the Sham也写过很棒的歌！David写过比Wooly Bully更好的歌吗？  
lld：“You ever listen to ‘The Bewlay Brothers,’ shithead?”  
你听过“The Bewlay Brothers”这首吗，傻逼？  
记者：“Yeah, fucker, I listened to those fuckin’ lyrics, motherfucker!”  
是啊，混蛋，我听了那些操蛋歌词，妈的！  
lld：“Name one lyric from that song.”  
说出那首歌的一句歌词。  
记者：“I didn’t lis— I’ve heard it … but what I and millions of fans all over the world wanna know about Bowie is: first you, then Jagger, then Iggy. What in the hell’s he got?”  
我没听-我听过…但我和全世界数百万的歌迷想知道的是，首先是你，然后是jagger，然后是iggy。他到底有什么内涵？  
lld：“Jagger and Iggy?”  
Jagger和Iggy?  
记者：“Yeah, you know he fucks everybody in the rock and roll circuit. He’s a bigger groupie than Jann Wenner!”  
是啊，你知道他操摇滚圈里的每个人。他比Jann Wenner更狂热！  
lld： “He’s the one who’s getting fucked.”  
他是被操的那个。  
记者：“Didja fuck ’im?”  
那你操过他吗？  
lld；“He’s fucking himself. He doesn’t know it, though.”  
他操他自己。虽然他不知道。  
记者内心：I figured I’d better change the subject. Behind Lou’s bed was a cassette deck emanating an endless stream of the kind of funky synthesizer Muzak that Herbie Hancock snores up. 我想我最好换个话题。在lou的床后面是一个磁带，里面无休止地放着一种垃圾的合成放克乐，就像Herbie Hancock打呼噜时发出的那种。  
记者：“Hey, Lou, why doncha turn off all that jazz shit?”  
嘿，卢，为什么你不关掉所有那些屎一般的爵士乐?  
lld：“That’s not jazz shit, and you wouldn’t know the difference anyway.”  
那根本不是什么爵士乐，反正你也分辨不出来  
记者：“I’m telling you that—”  
我告诉你--  
lld：“You don’t know, you’ve never listened.”  
你根本不懂，你从来不听。  
记者：“—that Bowie ripped off all his shit that’s decent from you, you and Iggy!”  
那个鲍伊把你，你和伊基的东西都偷走了来写他的那一堆屎！  
lld：“What does Iggy have to do with it?”  
Iggy和这有什么关系?  
记者：“You were the originals!”  
你们是始祖！  
lld：“The original what?”  
什么的始祖？  
记者：I went on about Iggy and Bowie, and he surprised me with a totally unexpected blast at the Pop.  
我继续说伊基和鲍伊的事，让我吃惊的是，他居然开始猛烈抨击波普。  
lld：“David tried to help the cat. David’s brilliant and Iggy is … stupid. Very sweet but very stupid. If he’d listened to David or me, if he’d asked questions every once in a while … I’d say, ‘Man, just make a one-five change, and I’ll put it together for you. You can take all the credit. It’s so simple, but the way you’re doin’ it now you’re just making a fool out of yourself. And it’s just gonna get worse and worse.’ He’s not even a good imitation of a bad Jim Morrison, and he was never any good anyway…”  
大卫想帮助那家伙。大卫聪明，但伊基…很愚蠢。很甜，但是很愚蠢。如果他听David或者我的，如果他偶尔问问题，我会说，伙计，只要改变一下，我会帮你整理好的。所有功劳都归你。这很简单，但是你现在这样做，只是在自欺欺人。情况只会越来越糟，他甚至不是糟糕状态的莫里森的好模仿者，反正他从来没有任何好的地方…

摘录来自  
Lou Reed：the last interview


End file.
